infiniteislesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charblades
|races = Tiefling|enemies = Cardian Royalty Members of Other Races|founder = Dodoris the Devil Queen|navigation = Members of the Charblades}}Perhaps the most despicable racist group to ever exist in the history of the Infinite Isles, the Charblades are a group of radicalised tieflings within Alucard who formed during the rein of Dodoris the Devil Queen. They were mostly destroyed during the Infernal War, but were reformed during the rein of Queen Iniza Aflith, and succeeded in murdering her and causing unfathomable chaos in Alucard before being destroyed for good with the brutal force of Queen Rimeia the Vengeful. History The Charblades were formed during the rein of Dodoris the Devil Queen as a group of enforcers, tasked with 'removing' all non-tieflings from Alucard. They were mostly destroyed during the Infernal War, and most of who remained were imprisoned by Queen Iniza Aflith, Dodoris' successor. One of the original Charblades who remained, Malethos Therai; hated Iniza and her acceptance of the other races, so he took up the virtue name Purge, and restarted the Charblades in the city of Halland so that they may finish what Dodoris started. They fought against Iniza's acceptance of the other races, favouring the rule of Iniza's mother, the Devil Queen Dodoris. The Charblades favoured torturing and murdering immigrants from other countries and those who wed them. They gained new members through the use of Purge's unparalleled charisma and using the homeless, by promising them free lodging were they to join. After a short time Iniza began to take notice of the new head of this hydra, and had her soldiers go in and arrest those who claimed membership. The Charblades took offence the to this and tasked their two most elite killers, Arakni and Arkreus, to 'talk some sense into their queen'. This however ended in disaster as Arakni ended up killing Iniza in front of her young daughter Rimeia; this sparked such rage and hatred in Rimeia that she had the entire Cardian force hunt down all members of the Charblades and have them executed in horribly brutal ways. It is said that when Rimeia found Arakni the Queen Burner, she herself, tore Arakni's skin from her body with her own bare hands, before tossing her into Mount Sahara. Important Members Leader - Malethos "Purge" Therai Founder of the Charblades, Malethos Therai (originally only going by Purge until his identity was found out after Iniza's assassination). Therai was a charismatic individual; during the organisations infancy, making grand speeches about racial purity to large groups of tieflings in and around some of the biggest cities in Alucard. When recruiting Therai favoured the homeless; often using them as a guilt trip to have people believe that the other races caused their suffering. Arakni the Queen Burner Assassinator of Queen Iniza, there is but one person within Alucard's history more despised than Arakni the Queen Burner, that being Dodoris herself. She was responsible for the death of Queen Iniza the Fair; the greatest queen ever to grace Alucard. Arakni burnt the flesh from the queen's head after she refused to remove all immigrants from Alucard. It is believed that she was killed by the remaining palace guard during the group's escape. Arkreus the Cut-Throat There is little known about Arkreus the Cut-Throat, recruited around the same time as Arakni the Queen Burner, he quickly became a favourite of the leader of the Charblades, Malethos Therai. From what information that was gathered from members of the Charblades after the fall of Queen Iniza, we know that Arkreus was notorious for gathering information on immigrants or those who associated themselves with them. He was also part of the small group that carried out the torture and eventual assassination of Queen Iniza. It is believed that he was killed by the remaining palace guard during the group's escape. Category:Organisations Category:Organisations in Alucard Category:Neutral Evil Organisations